Wedding Dress
by llashan
Summary: He stuffed the now-redundant ring back into his pocket, and headed home to try and kill himself with a drink binge. It WILL have a happy ending, I promise.


Part-songfic, the words are a translation from the original :/ This is more of a preview of a fic I'm working on, I have the ideas all thought out! Just...need to write them out =_=

...

_Some say it's not over 'till it's over__  
__But I guess this is really over now__  
__There's something I gotta say before I let you go__  
__Listen_

_When you have a fight with him__  
__Sometimes you cry__  
__And feel sad and blue__  
__I become hopeful__  
__My heart aches secretly__  
__Then just a hint of your smile can make me feel fine again_

_I keep you from figuring out how I feel about you__  
__Because then we'd drift apart__  
__I hold my breath and bite my lip__  
__Oh, please leave him and come to me_

_Baby, please don't take his hand__  
__Because you should be my lady__  
__I've been waiting for you for so long__  
__Please look at me now__  
__When the music starts__  
__You will vow to spend__  
__The rest of your life with him__  
__How I prayed every night__  
__This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__Girl, the wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__It's not me (next to you)__  
__The wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__The wedding dress you're wearing..._

_You never knew how I felt about you__  
__And I hated you so__  
__Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy__  
__Now I have no more tears left to cry__  
__When I'm by myself__  
__I talk to you like you're here__  
__I've felt so restless every night__  
__Maybe I've known all along__  
__That this would happen__  
__I close my eyes__  
__And dream an endless dream__  
__Please leave him__  
__And come to me_

_Baby, don't hold his hand__  
__When he comes to you__  
__Because you should be my lady__  
__I've been waiting for you for so long__  
__Look at me now_

_When the music starts__  
__You will vow to spend__  
__The rest of your life with him__  
__How I prayed every night__  
__That this day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__Girl, the wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__It's not me (next to you)__  
__The wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__The wedding dress you're wearing..._

_Please be happy with him__  
__So that I can forget you__  
__Please forget how miserable I looked__  
__It's going to be unbearably hard for me__  
__For a long while to come_

_For such a long time__  
__I lived in an illusion like a fool__  
__She is still smiling at me__  
__So brightly at me_

_The wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__The wedding dress you're wearing...__  
__It's not me__  
__It's not me..._

_..._

"I know...we haven't had the best relationship lately. But you're my longest friend, and I really treasure our friendship. So I was wondering..." Here, Elizaveta looked uncomfortable, fidgeting and playing with a loose seam on her dress. It was so uncharacteristic of her that Gilbert gulped. Whatever it was, it didn't look too good.

"Gilbert...will you-will you give me away?"

He must have heard her wrongly, because it sounded like she was -

"I'm getting married."

"...to Roddy?" he croaked out, his voice betraying his emotions at her revelation. He stared at her, with an unreadable expression.

Hurt. Anger. Regret. Regret that he'd never gathered up his courage to ask her.

Ask her the question _the other man_ asked her.

He looked at her, her face in a wide smile, making her glow. She never smiled like that for him anymore.

"Sure."

...

Every night from the time he agreed to walk her down the aisle, he prayed that she'd change her mind. But every day, her smile seemed to widen and her excitement only grew. Now, time had run out for him and they were both outside the church, his arm looped in hers. He savored the moment - he'd never get to feel her again in his life. Suddenly, he wished he wasn't immortal, he wouldn't have to deal with this misery.

Forever suddenly seemed a long time.

Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge, doing what he always wanted to do but had never mustered the courage to. He pulled her in for a long hug and desperately kissed her, like a dying man holding on to his last strands of life. Shocked, Eliza hung limply in his arms. Gilbert forced himself to release her, and in the same stride held her by the hand and dragged her in a half-run, like they used to as kids, down the aisle.

He reached the priest and Roderich, the latter dressed up smartly in an even more aristocratic-looking outfit than usual, If he had looked, Gilbert would have noticed that all the other nations were present for this union, and that the mood was sombre rather than joyous. The church had been announced neutral grounds, but there was still tension riding high in the air. Francis even kept his clothes on.

But the reason for the heavy silence wasn't one of war.

They _knew_. All of them knew.

That this wedding was all wrong.

But Gilbert was oblivious to his surroundings, his entire being concentrated on the place where his and Eliza's hands were still joined. He continued to hold on to her hand, refusing to let go. To the world, it looked like _he_ and Eliza were getting married.

Roderich cleared his throat, eyes glaring significantly at the pair's intertwined hands. Eventually Gilbert once again forced himself to let go.

"Be happy. I love you, Eliza." he whispered in her ear. Without waiting for her response, he stalked out of the church.

She didn't see the silent tears running down his face as he walked out, as all present at the church that day did – yet the image of his retreating back was all she saw for the rest of the wedding, and indeed for the rest of her marriage to Roderich.

...

So how is it? This is all I have so far, I think I might continue if I have time (got exams real soon) and if people wanna read it, of course :P  
Oh yeah, please check out the original video for the Wedding Dress song – it's by Taeyang and it's really good :)


End file.
